Double Deck
Submissions are currently closed! I'm not sure if I will be continuing Double Deck. Face Off is still open however! Double Deck is a review service run by LegendaryHero1023, and a member of Fantendo Force; the program primarily reviews game articles on Fantendo, but is also open to review movies and literature. The service is split into two distinct formats, hence the name. The Real Deal service provides in-depth reviews on mostly complete projects with a focus on advice and analysis, while Quick Draw provides more concise reviews with a focus on delivering a rating on the project. Despite their differences, both services share the same scoring system and card motif. Scoring System The Double Deck system uses a scoring system based on cards, so that an article's strengths and weaknesses can be identified at a glance. Each score consists of five cards. Each suit represents a different element of the article: Clarity, Design, Hallmark, and Subjectivity. Each area receives a score ranging from 2 to 10. Once all four criteria have been evaluated, the article closes with the final verdict based on its cumulative score. Each article will receive one of four possible ranks: Review Services Both Real Deal and Quick Draw use the same basic system to deliver scores. Where they differ is in speed, focus, and detail. While most authors will be able to choose which service they want, there are a few rules about which one to use. Reviews will appear in the comments section of the requested game article. Real Deal Real Deal reviews have much more detail, with each section receiving extensive analysis. The focus is not only on the article's current state, but also which specific improvements are most needed moving forward. Because they are more in-depth, Real Deal reviews take longer to make, ranging from 3 days to a week on average. There are only three rules for submitting Real Deal requests: *The article must have been reviewed by fewer than 3 other review services. An exception will be made if a project has been rebooted since the reviews, or if the 3rd review is less than 1 week old (from the date of submission). *An article cannot be submitted twice. If it has already received a Real Deal review, all subsequent reviews will be in the Quick Draw format. *The article must be mostly complete. Game articles must cover controls, special gimmicks, and core gameplay at a minimum. Story based articles must have main protagonists/antagonists, a core premise, and the start of the story. Quick Draw Quick Draw reviews have less detail, with a focus on only current strengths and weaknesses. Quick Draw reviews can be provided more quickly, but may still take a day or two. The requirements for Quick Draw requests are more lenient than Real Deal's, but there are still a couple of rules: *Articles must have a little content. Game articles must cover core gameplay mechanics, and story based articles must have a main character and core premise. *Only 1 resubmission is allowed; that makes a maximum of three reviews for one article (1 Real Deal and 2 Quick Draws). In the case of resubmissions, a request can be denied or postponed if there is no significant improvement in article quality. Each Resubmission is evaluated on a case-by-case basis. Articles Reviewed Real Deal Quick Draw Season 1 Season 2 Pending Submissions Submissions are currently closed! I'm not sure if I will be continuing Double Deck. Face Off is still open however! Face Off! The main Face Off! page can be found here. PLEASE, to make sorting your requests easier, comment your Face Off submissions on that page!! Face Off! is a spin-off service of Double Deck designed for characters. Face Off! is not intended to provide constructive criticism, instead producing trading cards based on submitted characters. In order to be eligible for Face Off!, the following information must be available for each character: *Age in Earth years *Species (or race if human) *Gender (where applicable) *Occupation *Alignment (Hero, Villain, Neutral, etc.) *A brief bio When posting a request for your character, please also indicate the following preferences (these are based on the Myers-Briggs personality test): *Favorite World: Preference for either the internal world of ideas and introspection or the external world of society and people. This is known as either Introversion or Extroversion. *Information: Preference for either deductive reasoning (starting with specific facts and reaching general conclusions), or inductive reasoning (starting with patterns or general ideas and working towards specifics). This is known as either Sensing or Intuition. *Decisions: Preference for either decisions based primarily on facts and outcomes, or people and special circumstances. This is known as either Reasoning or Feeling. *Paradigm: Preference for either reaching a definite conclusion or remaining open to alternate views. This is known as either Judging or Perceiving. The above information came from The Myers Briggs website- look here if you need help providing your character's preferences. Completed Requests Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Legacy Series Category:Reviews